Querer, odiar, amar
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: "Te amo" sin duda unas palabras muy hermosas que pueden llegar a tener diversos significados, pero ¿Qué significan realmente esas palabras para Rin? ¿Sera capaz de decírselas a Len?
1. Chapter 1

Querer, odiar, amar.

Capitulo 1: La vida de Rin

"Te amo" Las palabras que todas las chicas desean escuchar de esa persona que hace su corazón saltar, para algunos esas son cosas que se suelen decir a la ligera, ya sea en broma como cuando a una chica se lo dice su mejor amiga, un te amo de "eres mi mejor amigo", un te amo que le dices a tus familiares, pero ¿Qué significan esas palabras para alguien que no cree en el amor?

Kagene Rin jamás tuvo interés por ese tipo de cosas ¿Por qué? La respuesta es muy sencilla.

Rin solía ser una niña feliz con lo que muchos podrían denominar una vida perfecta y eso es por que ella llegó a ser hija única de una feliz pareja, actualmente cada ocho de diez matrimonios están destinados a fallar y esto lejos de herir a las parejas a quien mas les daña es a los hijos, afortunadamente ese no fue el caso de Rin, al menos no en ese entonces, pero la felicidad de esa utopía tarde o temprano tenían que derrumbarse ¿No es así?

Si los padres de Rin se hubieran divorciado cuando ella era apenas una niña sin conciencia de lo que simboliza una separación, entonces aquello no hubiera importado tanto, sin embargo ellos comenzaron sus pleitos justo en el peor momento de la vida de Rin, la adolescencia.

Cuando se es niño no se esta muy al pendiente de lo que sucede a tú alrededor, lo único que interesa es jugar, divertirse y reír, pero Rin no era de esas niñas, incluso ahora se pregunta que tipo de juegos jugaban las niñitas de seis años ¿Muñecas? ¿No es eso ridículo? se podía decir que no le interesaban nada de las cosas que hacían las pequeñas de su edad, desde el principio fue muy lista, sus padres no tenían que estar al día con ella y sus tareas, la rubia sabia por si sola lo que tenia que hacer y aprendió a leer rápidamente con el fin de comprender los libros con historias ilustradas que su padre le compraba.

La niña fue creciendo siendo siempre el primer lugar en sus clases, no tenia muchos amigos ya que gozaba de pasar sus tardes leyendo y solía ser muy tímida para socializar, sin embargo esto nunca le presentó problemas, no hasta que entró a la secundaria.

Tan solo tenia doce años cuando las riñas entre sus padres comenzaron, ya no solían salir como una familia feliz, discutían cada vez mas seguido y había días enteros en que se ignoraban, el escenario en casa no era el mejor y ni hablar de la escuela, ella era la más inteligente por lo cual algunas otras chicas solían molestarla, nada que fuera grave, pero si le hacían algunos desplantes y la ignoraban, los únicos amigos de la rubia eran únicamente chicos y no es que pudiera dialogar abiertamente con ellos de sus problemas familiares.

La escuela era su única salida de la tensión en su casa y comenzó a concentrarse en sus estudios para olvidarse de los problemas en casa, sin embargo eso no estaba funcionando y bajo notablemente sus calificaciones haciendo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus padres volvieran a centraran su atención en ella, pero no para bien, esto lejos de ameritar un dialogo comprensivo entre sus padres termino con su madre mudándose a casa de su abuela con ella.

Las cosas continuaron y continuaron hasta que cuando ella cruzó a segundo año sus padres terminaron con sus pleitos poniéndole fin a su unión con un divorcio. Rin acabó por quedarse con su madre mientras su padre terminó por mudarse a otro estado, ese tiempo paso tan rápido para la rubia, que incluso ahora no entiende como la feliz pareja terminó en un par de personas que parecen odiarse a muerte, su padre dice que su esposa le fue infiel y su madre dice lo mismo de él y como ella huía de sus peleas, jamás supo realmente quien engaño a quien, lo que si, es que su madre consiguió muy rápido otro querer o quizás ya lo tenia pero Rin jamás se intereso por indagar.

Su madre no tardo en tener un hijo y ella realmente no se sentía muy cómoda con aquel ambiente en especial cuando no se llevaba con su "padrastro" al que no le gustaba si quiera dirigirle la palabra, paso de un dulce hogar con familia a un lugar en donde simplemente iba a dormir y convivir con completos extraños.

Para su tercer año de secundaria ella finalmente decidió que tal vez lo mejor era irse a vivir con su papá, se sentía muy fuera de lugar con su madre ya que ella se la pasaba encargándose de su recién nacido y su esposo sin darse cuenta que a la rubia poco a poco la iban excluyendo.

Creyó que vivir con su padre seria una buena idea, él a diferencia de su madre si mostraba cierto interés en ella, pero… grave error. Resultó que su padre ahora vivía con una mujer que ya tenia dos hijas y esperaba un bebe de él ¿Alguna vez han sentido que su casa es un infierno? Pues Rin si y dos veces.

La rubia creyó que las madrastras malvadas solo existían en los cuentos de hadas… pero que equivocada estaba.

Su "Madrastra" la odiaba, entre ella y sus hijas se las arreglaban para hacerle a Rin la vida de cuadritos, no precisamente al estilo de cenicienta, pero si se trataba de un verdadero infierno a nivel psicológico y es que… ¿Cómo puede una mujer adulta decidir por las buenas fastidiar a una adolecente? Ella era mucho mayor, debía comportarse de una forma que demostrara su madurez, pero no, en lugar de eso se limitó actuar como una maldita chiquilla ¿Quién resultó ser la mas madura? La bruja solo le dejó muy en claro a la rubia que era una descarada pueblerina que no sabe actuar conforme a la edad que tiene.

Algunas de las cosas que la mujer hizo fueron… destruir las cartas que sus amigos le enviaban, desaparecer, rasgar o tirar a la basura ropa que la chica usaba y si, la muy descarada también se metió con su ropa interior ¿Pueden creer eso? La excluía de las salidas familiares, las cenas, se metía con los libros y libretas de la chica, sus discos de música e incluso ¡su celular! Cosas que su madre le regalaba cada vez que tenía la rara oportunidad de ir a visitarla eran objeto predilecto de la mujer a desaparecer ya fuera que lo hiciera ella misma u ordenarle a sus hijas hacerlo, desde perfumes, pulseras, más ropa (vestidos, pantalones y blusas de marca que su madre le compraba)e incluso documentos (acta de nacimiento, seguro medico, reconocimientos, diplomas, etc.) de la rubia, fotos y hasta sus tesoros mas preciados, un alhajero con forma de ropero hecho de madera y un violín que le regalaron para su cumpleaños, afortunadamente estos dos últimos solo fueron un poco dañados, pero por si eso no fuera suficiente gozaba de insultarle cuando su padre no estaba diciéndole cosas como lo inútil que era en tareas domesticas, que su madre era una zorra, que era parecida y que saldría igual de piruja y cosas por el estilo.

Y ¿Qué chica tan tonta podía aguatar cosas como esas? Ninguna y no cabe duda que el amor es ciego, por que por más que le decía a su padre las cosas que la bruja le hacia él le decía que seguramente no lo hizo con intención y que todo fue una confusión, la mujer terminaba por salirse con la suya y la rubia simple y sencillamente no podía objetar nada, solamente se quedaba soportando todo aquello ¿Por qué se quedaba viviendo en ese lugar en el cual era tratada tan mal? Por que no tenía otra cosa a la que pudiera llamar hogar ¿No es eso triste? Regresar con su madre no haría su situación mejor, ella ya tenia una vida en la cual Rin no estaba incluida y si volvía con ella solo seria de nuevo ignorada, en ese lugar al menos mostraban un poco de interés por ella y aun que fuera una pizca, eso era mejor que nada.

¿Y aun así se preguntan por que a Rin no le interesaron cosas como el amor? La pobrecita tenia otros problemas de los que preocuparse como para estar pensando en esas cosas ¿No lo creen?

Finalmente la joven fue aceptada de una de las preparatorias de más prestigio de toda la región y justo en esos momentos su padre tuvo que mudarse a otro estado debido a cuestiones de trabajo así que terminaron por dejarla en la ciudad en casa de una tía para que pudiera estudiar en esa escuela, sin mencionar que seguramente habría sido muy complicado que se fuera con su padre tomando en cuenta que las inscripciones a las preparatorias ya habían terminado y se comenzaba a cursar el primer mes de clase.

Por un momento efímero Rin pudo disfrutar ser libre de su "madrastra" pero comenzó a enfrentarse a otro problema: la soledad. A pesar de vivir con su tía ella se la pasaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo debido a los distintos horarios que ambas tenían, Rin estudiaba en la mañana y su tía trabajaba en la tarde, por lo tanto no se veían mucho.

Comenzó a ser mas sociable con algunos de sus compañeros, en especial con uno llamado Len Kagamine, era un chico muy guapo, listo y amable que al ver que Rin casi nunca sonreía se esforzaba al máximo todos los días por sacarle una sonrisa, era de las pocas personas de las que se enorgullecía de llamar amigo, por supuesto que Len no fue el único que se volvió muy allegado a ella, su grupo consistía en Lenka, Rinto, Rui, Rei, Kaito, Mikuo, Gumo y Meiko.

El segundo año de la preparatoria pasó muy rápido, ella siempre disfrutaba al máximo estar con sus amigos y de todos ellos con quien más le gustaba convivir era con Len y Rinto, este ultimo estaba secretamente enamorado de Lenka, fue durante ese año que Rin comenzó a hacerse consiente de ese sentimiento llamado amor.

Rin siempre fue muy hermosa, sus ahora largos cabellos rubios armonizaban perfectamente con sus celestes ojos dorados y todo su cuerpo ahora estaba mas desarrollado, sus pechos ligeramente mas grandes de lo que esperaba, tenia un cuerpo de modelo y lucia muy bonita incluso sin usar maquillaje, que debe admitirlo, lo odiaba, no entendía como las chicas podían usar esos cosméticos que al solo toque con su piel a ella le hacían sentir incomoda.

La rubia lo había ignorado, pero incluso desde la primaria recibía cartas y declaraciones de amor a las que nunca prestaba atención debido a sus problemas en casa, pero incluso en esos momentos ese tema no le interesaba, la razón era simple y sencillamente que prefería centrarse en sus estudios, sabia que las chicas decían que enamorarse era la cosa mas grandiosa del mundo, algo que ella jamás había sentido y que quizás nunca sentiría, pero se avergonzaba mucho cuando sus compañeros la emparejaban ya fuera con Len y con Rinto, u hasta Mikuo, ellos solo eran amigos, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta algunos de los gestos que para la joven no significaban nada, como compartir una misma malteada, salir de paseo por un momento, caminar juntos, estar extrañamente cerca de ese amigo o discutir por cosas que no tienen ningún sentido cual pareja de recién casados eran fácilmente mal interpretadas.

Preguntándose a si misma la razón por la cual el tema del amor no era de su interés llegó a un par de conclusiones que para ella explicaban perfectamente que en su situación no se llegaba a dar un enamoramiento.

Rin esta, por así decirlo, educada a base de enseñanzas antiguas, en la juventud alocada de hoy en día muchas chicas terminan embarazadas a temprana edad, ya han tenido hasta más de diez novios y tenido relaciones sexuales a quien sabe que edad, con quien sabe cuantos y la rubia considera todo eso actos impuros no dignos de cualquier mujer o señorita respetable.

Para Rin estar en una relación no seria un juego, los hombres solo buscan una noche de pasión para experimentar y luego sin duda dejarían a la chica, sucede muchas veces, la mayoría se aprovechan de ellas y Rin no seria tan tonta como para caer en ese juego, por esa razón prefiere abstenerse de esos problemas.

Alguien como Rin es de las que conocerías como una en un millón, suena algo cursi, pero ella es chica de un solo chico, así que es solo un hombre para toda la vida y ella teme que la persona a la que elija no se quede a su lado, que solo juegue con ella para luego abandonarla por otra cayendo ambos en un circulo vicioso de buscar otro amor cada vez que se aburran de su actual pareja, ella no quiere ser como sus padres, quiere una relación duradera en la que pueda educar a sus hijos con plena estabilidad familiar, por eso es que en dado caso de que a la persona que hubiera elegido la deje, ella jamás se enamoraría de otro hombre y sufriría inimaginablemente que una cosa como esa sucediera, tiene miedo de salir herida y no poderse levantar, por eso ella no se quiere enamorar, no quiere llegar a amar.

Otra posible razón fue debido a unos cuantos traumas de la infancia, la rubia se sentía extrañamente incomoda cada vez que un chico la abrazaba o incluso el gesto de dar besos en la mejilla de despedida, cuando se es niño se suprimen aquellos recuerdos que constituyen un trauma para nosotros, por desgracia la mente de Rin no logró bloquear sus mas oscuros recuerdos, no por completo.

A la tierna edad de cinco o seis años la inocencia suele ser un arma de doble filo, sus padres no se dieron cuenta, pero en dos ocasiones quisieron abusar de la pobre niña, un tío y un primo le hacían creer que todo era un juego y la amenazaban para poder tocar partes de la pequeña que nadie debería, por supuesto que ella no tenia conciencia de que aquello era malo, era un "secreto" de aquellas personas que le hacían creer que la querían ocultando hábilmente sus segundas intenciones, por suerte no lograron profanar a la niña, pero ella jamás dijo nada, su propia mente suprimió esos recuerdos y su cuerpo rechaza acercamientos con los chicos, por eso se incomoda ante el contacto físico.

Rin llegó a la conclusión de que se encargaría de ese tema una vez finalizado sus estudios

Así es como a la edad de 16 años, jamás se ha enamorado y mucho menos dado su primer beso, pero las cosas se pusieron algo incomodas cuando al final del curso recibió una carta de amor precisamente de la persona de la que menos se la esperaba.

En su tercer año de la preparatoria le tocó estar con Rinto y Lenka en el mismo salón mientras sus otros amigos acabaron en el turno vespertino. Rin nunca se molesto en darle una respuesta a Len, no sabia de que manera hablar con él sobre ese tema pero se seguían llevando como si fueran los mejores amigos y como si lo de la carta no hubiera sucedido, varias veces meditó acerca de lo que sentía por Len, lo quería mucho, pero no sabia que era eso exactamente, al final prefirió dejar eso de lado.

Pero Len no se iba quedar sin una respuesta y seis meses después, precisamente el 14 de febrero que sus caminos se cruzaron, mientras ella caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela a lado de Lenka le dijo:

-Aun espero una respuesta, tú de verdad me gustas-de modo que solo ellas lo escucharan antes de continuar su camino, en ese momento el corazón de Rin dio un brinco y se estremeció, no podía ser tan cruel como para no dejarle las cosas en claro y ella no tenia para valor suficiente para hablar con él frente a frente así que decidió explicarle su situación en una carta.

Le escribió acerca de que ella realmente no sabe que es lo que siente y que realmente no estaba interesada en tener novio por las razones antes mencionadas, Rin pensaba que si salía con Len él tarde o temprano terminaría por aburrirse de ella ya que pasarían al menos dos meses después de que fueran novios para que ella pudiera siquiera darle un beso en la mejilla debido a lo tímida que suele ser en esos asuntos.

Len le dijo a Rin que esperaría cuanto fuera necesario para oír una respuesta, sin importar que esta fuera positiva o negativa, ya que aparte de él había otros chicos interesados por la rubia que harían lo mismo por ella. La joven le dijo que no importaba si durante ese lapso llegaba a tener otras novias o encontraba a alguien mejor que ella, después de todo el corazón puede cambiar y Len siendo un joven guapo seguro que tendría a otras chicas que se morirían por quedarse con él.

Rin pudo terminar la prepa en paz, sin embargo otros familiares de su tía comenzaron a mudarse con ella y la rubia empezaba a sentirse incomoda, por lo cual al finalizar el ciclo escolar, se mudó de ciudad, rentó un departamento y comenzó a estudiar la carrera de administración, sus padres le ayudaron económicamente para todo lo que necesitara, en algunas ocasiones platicaba por teléfono o redes sociales con sus amigos, pero dado su limitado tiempo aquello no era muy seguido, durante su carrera no sucedió nada relevante y después de cuatro años regreso a la ciudad donde estudio su preparatoria consiguiendo rápidamente un buen trabajo, había perdido contacto con sus amigos, quizás unos se hubieran mudado, otros ya se hubieran casado u otras cosas, así que no esperaba encontrarse con ninguno de ellos, en especial o con Len.

Pero la vida da muchas vueltas y jamás sabes con que te vas a topar.

...

**_He vuelto con una nueva historia un poco mas original basada en un par de aspectos de mi vida._**

**_Pista:_**

**_Si, yo también creí que las madrastras solo existían en los cuentos de hadas._**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Querer

A Rin le fue muy bien en su entrevista de trabajo, la pusieron como secretaria del director general, solo que olvido un pequeño detalle sobre por que el nombre de esa empresa que se le hacia tan familiar y lo descubrió cuando la guiaron a la oficina de su jefe, desde los cristales no lo pudo ver bien debido a que estaba con otra chica, quizás su novia dada la cercanía y al cruzar las puertas al tiempo que la señorita salía de la oficina se quedo congelada al reconocer a la persona sentada en el escritorio.

-Len…-dijo impactada.

-¿Rin?

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó el hombre que la había guiado.

-No, es decir, si, estudiamos juntos en la prepa, hace mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?-dijo nerviosa mientras el rubio aun la miraba anonadado.

-Ah, si, si, no esperaba verte aquí-se puso de pie.

-Ella es su nueva secretaria, venia a presentársela, comienza a trabajar mañana y yo… los dejo-dijo notando la tensión en el ambiente y de inmediato salió de la oficina.

-Por favor, siéntate-dijo caballerosamente mostrándole la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Es un gusto volver a verte-dijo tomando asiento-Quien diría que terminaría trabajando contigo.

-Si no mal recuerdo te dije que mi padre era el dueño de esta empresa.

-¿Lo dijiste? Ah, por eso el nombre se me hacia tan familiar, lo había olvidado.

-Bueno, estamos hablando de hace cuatro años y tú solías ser muy olvidadiza así que supongo que es natural.

-Y… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Aun mantienes contacto con nuestros amigos? ¿Te casaste?-no pudo evitar preguntar la joven.

Ante la última pregunta y lo nerviosa que la rubia estaba Len soltó una risita.

-Tuve tres novias pero no llegue a casarme.

-Supongo que la señorita que estaba hace rato contigo es tú actual novia, es muy bonita, parece una modelo

-Rin-dijo suavemente su nombre pero ella no dejaba de hablar.

-Tienes mucha suerte, seguro es una my buena persona.

-Rin

-Ya deben llevar tiempo saliendo, se ven muy allegados, parece que hacen una buena pareja.

-¡Rin!-alzó un poco la voz haciendo que finalmente la rubia se callara-Ella no es mi novia, es mi prima.

-¿eh?-dijo algo confundida y de inmediato avergonzada.

-Actualmente no tengo novia, sigo esperando la respuesta de cierta persona.

-¿Respuesta? Oh, pero mira la hora-fingió ver su reloj y se puso de pie aun algo nerviosa, cosa que el rubio imitó acercándose a ella lentamente-Ya tengo que irme, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer…-dijo abriendo la puerta mientras sentía unos pasos detrás de si-Y seguro tu también así que no te quito más tu tiempo y…-el joven lentamente la hizo darse vuelta y se acercó peligrosamente a ella mientras la tenia acorralada contra la puerta-Len…

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar sus labios fueron sellados por los de él encajando perfectamente, Rin al principio se quedó petrificada por el repentino e inesperado acercamiento y no supo de qué forma reaccionar, Len saboreo suave y lentamente sus finos labios tan dulces y deliciosos, haciendo que el momento durara lo más posible, finalmente se alejó de ella buscando en sus ojos alguna reacción de que le hubiera gustado, pero ella no borró su expresión de sorpresa y toco su boca aun sin creer lo que había pasado.

Cuando por fin cayó en cuenta de que el rubio de verdad la había besado una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en su cara.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso?!-le reprochó golpeando su pecho y haciendo un puchero muy infantil-¡¿Cómo te atreves a robarme un beso?! ¡Ese fue mi… mi…!-se detuvo desviando la mirada avergonzada.

-Lo siento, juro que no volveré a acercarme así sin tu consentimiento, pero-soltó una pequeña risita-Es que quería ser el primero en probar tus labios.

Rin se sonrojó a sobre manera, tanto por enojo como por vergüenza.

-¡Muérete!-salió de la oficina a toda prisa.

Y de esta manera a Kagene Rin de 22 años, le dieron su primer beso.

Con todo y que Rin seguía debiéndole una respuesta a Len, este no tardo más de dos semanas en conseguirla y para su suerte esta resultó ser positiva.

A la rubia realmente nunca le había importado tener novio, incluso en esos momentos no sabia como actuar ante él ni lo que sentía exactamente, pero cuando estaba estudiando en otro estado a menudo pensaba en que estarían haciendo sus amigos y sobre todo en Len, a veces el tiempo que pasaba con él durante el día no era suficiente y disfrutaba al máximo cada segundo en su compañía, lo quería, si, solo entonces fue capaz de admitir que sentía por él un enamoramiento, algo que no había sentido jamás y la hacia sentirse apenada, pues siempre creyó que ese tipo de cosas no era mas que tonterías.

Para Len el tiempo pasaba muy lento, pero poco a poco había sido capaz de quitarle la timidez a la rubia, él sabia perfectamente por todo lo que ella había pasado y exactamente como se sentía con respecto al contacto físico, por eso en lo posible trataba de darle su espacio, no le importaba que en ocasiones ella no fuera capaz de corresponderle abiertamente e incluso el hecho de que Rin no solía ser muy afectiva, amaba que con cada demostración de afecto que él le daba reaccionaba de una forma diferente, como si cosas como esas fueran completamente nuevas para ella a pesar de tener la noción de que otras parejas hacían lo mismo, pero sobre todo amaba su cálida y gentil sonrisa mezclada con su inocente personalidad.

Len tenia que usar mucho su autocontrol para no cruzar los limites que se había impuesto sobre la rubia, que si bien tal vez no pondría ninguna objeción a lo que fuera que él le hiciera no quería sentir que la forzaba o que Rin tuviera miedo por continuar.

Con cada detalle, desde darle un inocente beso en la frente, caminar tomados de la mano o hasta decirle todos los días unas palabras tan sencillas como "Te amo" hacían que la rubia se estremeciera y su corazón saltara de alegría, era algo extraño pero reconfortante.

"Te amo" ¿Cómo era que Len podía decir esas palabras con tanta naturalidad? A menudo se preguntaba si para él esas palabras tenían el mismo significado que para ella.

Esas dos palabras eran la cosa más complicada que Rin podía llegar a decir, ella jamás lo decía ni siquiera en broma, eran unas palabras tan especiales que no podía decirle ni a sus padres, eso es algo que solo le diría al amor de su vida y se preguntaba si algún día podría decírselas a Len ya que una vez que esas palabras salieran de su boca no habría marcha atrás.

Los dos anduvieron un largo año de novios antes de que Len finalmente en su cena de aniversario se armó de valor para enfrente de toda la gente pedirle a Rin formalmente su mano en matrimonio, lo cual tomó a la rubia por sorpresa.

Pensando en que Len era la persona a la que finalmente podía llegar a amar ella aceptó casarse con él.

Rin lo sabía, había una gran diferencia entre querer y amar, pero el rubio definitivamente se había ganado su corazón y para ese entonces solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para poder corresponder por completo a sus sentimientos y quizás formalizar su unión era lo que necesitaba.

Lenka y Rui se encargaron ayudar a planificar la boda y el tiempo para Rin pasó muy rápido a diferencia de para Len que fue una completa eternidad, después de todo entre el trabajo y el tiempo que su prometida pasaba con las chicas para organizar todo, apenas y tenia tiempo de estar con ella y si a eso le suman que su contacto físico era de lo mas reducido, por cuestiones que ya se habían explicado antes, tenemos a un Len que cuenta los segundos para poder siquiera rozar los labios de su amada y eso al pobre lo volvía loco, incluso paso una semana entera sin verla hasta el mero día de la boda, pero todo había valido la pena.

Había valido la total pena del mundo, por que ese día ella se veía de lo más hermosa y sonreía tan radiante como nunca, todo era tan perfecto que Len tuvo que pellizcarse para comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño.

Extrañamente la familia de la novia no se presentó y fue Lenka, su mejor amiga, quien tuvo que entregarla en el altar, Rin no puede negar que le dolió que ninguno de sus dos padre se presentara, si, no habían estado muy en contacto, pero era lo mínimo que podían hacer por su hija, sin embargo su madre estaba con esposo e hijo en al parecer un crucero y su padre se encontraba internado en el hospital por un accidente.

La joven sintió su corazón partido, pero no era momento de preocuparse por esas cosas, se suponía que ese seria su día feliz y nada debía a ruinarlo así que se esforzó en poner su mejor sonrisa durante la ceremonia.

Durante la fiesta se le hizo un poco más difícil ocultar su preocupación por su padre y Len lo notó de inmediato mientras estaban bailando.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene afligida en estos momentos Rin?

-No, no es nada, estoy bien-dijo volteando a verlo con una falsa sonrisa.

-Te conozco bien, por favor dime que es-le pidió su ahora esposo algo preocupado acariciando con suavidad su mejilla.

La rubia sabia que Len seguiría insistiendo así que decidió que seria mejor decirle lo que sucedió.

-Mi padre tuvo un accidente, esta muy lejos de aquí internado en un hospital, dijeron que esta estable, pero aun así me preocupa.

-Lo lamento-dijo el rubio entristecido, tal vez hubiera sido mejor no preguntar, Rin casi nunca estaba triste por lo que no sabía exactamente como tratarla cuando se ponía así, estando ella enojada o seria era mucho mas fácil sacarle una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa-sonrió intentado animarse-No voy a pensar más en eso, hoy es un día especial así que hay que disfrutar ¿Si?

Y por supuesto que Len disfrutó esa noche como ninguna otra en su vida, después de todo por fin Rin le pertenecía por completo, era el primer y único hombre en su vida, claro, ella había estado algo insegura al principio pero después de todo había que hacer lo que se supone que se hace en una noche de bodas y Len la trataba con tanta dulzura y cuidado, queriendo demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba que la rubia termino por dejarse llevar.

Cada roce y cada beso hacían de esa noche única e inolvidable, había esperado tanto por tenerla así, solo para él, que no dudó en aprovechar al máximo su luna de miel repitiendo cada noche como si fuera su primera vez.

Pero toda la felicidad tarde o temprano tiene que terminar, por que realmente no existe un "y vivieron felices para siempre".

Aun después de casi un año de casados Rin no había podido decirle a Len "Te amo" era tan sencillo como eso, así que ¿Por que demonios no podía decírselo mirándolo a los ojos? Cada vez que lo intentaba se perdía en la mirada celeste de su esposo y olvidaba por completó lo que tenia que decirle.

Mirando las relaciones de sus amigas Rin pudo observar que Rui no tenia ni un problema en decirle ese tipo de cosas a Rei y tal vez no faltaba mucho para que ellos dos se casaran, claro, su relación tenia muchas más libertades que la que ella tuvo con Len.

En cuanto a Lenka, ella parecía no hallar una sola pareja, sus relaciones no solían ser muy duraderas y se deprimía a mares cuando la cortaban, cuando eso sucedía Rin siempre tenia que consolarla, la rubia pensaba que la pareja perfecta para ella seria Rinto, pero él no se le declaraba debido a que Lenka solo lo veía como un hermano y no quería romper la bella relación que tenían.

Antes de su aniversario Rin debía planear darle un buen regalo a Len, pero no tenia ni idea de que hacer, planeaba pensar en eso durante el viaje en el que fue a visitar a su madre, pretendía no tardar mucho.

Len se sentía algo solo, en especial por que por cuestiones de trabajo no había podido intimar con Rin por más de un mes así que solo contaba los segundos esperando que su amada esposa regresara de visitar a su madre, ya casi cumplían un año de casados y el rubio había planeado unas vacaciones con ella y era por eso que se había esforzado en adelantar todo su trabajo para poder disfrutar con la rubia su segunda luna de miel.

Desafortunadamente para Len, las cosas nunca salen según lo que se planean y ese día Lenka llegó buscando a Rin por que nuevamente le habían roto el corazón, el rubio intentó reconfortarla.

-Lenka, Rin llega hasta mañana, pero si te puedo ayudar entones dímelo.

-Lenny-chilló ella abrazándolo-Todos los hombres son iguales, solo te usan y juegan contigo.

-Gracias por lo que me toca.

-Tú eres especial, Rin tuvo mucha suerte de casarse contigo.

-Vaya, supongo que es bueno oír eso-dijo llevándola a la mesa-Bueno, quédate aquí, te traeré algo de tomar.

El rubio se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle a su amiga un café, pero al regresar con la bebida se encontró con que ella ya se había servido una copa de tequila.

-Vamos Lenny, bebe un poco-intentó convencerlo claramente bajo los efectos del alcohol a lo que el rubio solo se limitó a hacerle compañía,

-Lo siento Lenka, tengo cero tolerancia al alcohol, creo que no aguanto ni una copa.

-¿Entonces por que tienes vino, tequila y otro tipo de bebidas?

-Es para los invitados, realmente ni Rin ni yo tomamos.

Y mientras Lenka se embriagaba con Len de compañía accidentalmente vistió un poco de tequila en el café del rubio y una cosa llevó a la otra, terminaron los dos en la cama y Len acariciando y besando a Lenka creyéndola Rin por el parecido y el maldito efecto del alcohol.

Rin quería darle una sorpresa a su esposo llegando a casa antes de lo esperado, ella y Rinto se encontraron en el aeropuerto una vez que regresaban de sus respectivos viajes y el rubio no dudo en ofrecerle a su amiga llevarla a casa, pobres, no tenían i idea de lo que se iban a encontrar una vez que llegaran.

La lluvia comenzó a hacerse presente a medio camino y no tardo en convertirse en una tormenta para cuando Rinto llegó a casa de la rubia, mientras ella habría la puerta él bajo las maletas corriendo hacían el interior donde al parecer no había nadie.

-Gracias por traerme, ah, deja te traigo una toalla para que te seques.

-No seria mala idea-dijo notando lo empapados que ambos estaban.

Lo siguiente que Rinto supo fue que Rin gritó el nombre de Len en un ton que lo hizo preocuparse y se apresuró hacia ella esperando que nada malo hubiera pasado.

-¿Cómo pudiste…?-dijo ella con voz algo quebrada antes de salir corriendo al mismo tiempo que el rubio visualizaba la razón de la reacción de la chica ¿Y como no? Llegas a tu casa solo para ver a tu esposo con tu mejor amiga en la misma cama.

Y a Rinto también le dolió, su amigo le había sido infiel a su esposa con él amor de su vida, solo que a él no le afectaría tanto como a Rin.


	3. Dolor y odio

Capitulo 3: Dolor y odio

Len se despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza, si, definitivamente su sistema no podía tolerar ni un trago de alcohol, acarició los cabellos rubios de la que creyó era su amada recostada de espaldas a él.

-Rin…-susurró complacido, después de todo hacia mucho que no se había acostado con su esposa, la rubia era algo reservada para esos aspectos.

-¡Len!-se escuchó el grito del amor de su vida proveniente de la puerta de la habitación y al girar la cabeza ahí estaba ella mirándolo con horror, el rubio se alzó un poco más solo para comprobar que no era Rin la que estaba a su lado sino Lenka.

-Esto no es lo que parece-se levantó de inmediato dándose cuenta algo tarde de que estaba completamente desnudo y jaló las sabanas para cubrirse despertando un poco a la chica de la cama.

-¿Cómo pudiste…?-dijo ella con voz quebrada al tiempo que Rinto aparecía notando la escena en donde Lenka apenas se estaba despertando.

Rin salió corriendo de inmediato del lugar seguida de Rinto que gritaba su nombre intentando alcanzarla.

El corazón le dolía y sintió las heladas gotas de lluvia empapándola, no sabia hacia donde iría, solo quería huir, escapar de esa realidad que le destrozó su felicidad de golpe cuando al fin se había convencido de que Len jamás la lastimaría, que siempre la amaría sin importar que, pero al parecer confió demasiado, lo hizo y acabo siendo herida.

Siguió corriendo sin rumbo fijo tan lejos como pudo hasta que finalmente su cuerpo no dio para más, sentía heladas todas sus extremidades mientras el frio aumentaba haciéndola temblar y cayó de rodillas, maldijo audible golpeando el suelo.

-Rin, Rin ¿Estas bien?-le preguntó una voz que ella reconocía muy bien, alguien que tal vez podía hacerla sentir mejor en esos momento.

-Rinto-lo abrazó una vez que él se inclinó a su altura y no pudo contener las ganas de estallar en llanto.

-Ya Rin, tranquila-dijo haciendo un intentó por reconfortarla bajo esa fría lluvia, debió ser un golpe duro para ella, después de todo quien más la conocía además de Len era él y más o menos podía entender lo que debió haber sido para ella esa clase de traición que jamás se esperaría y mucho menos precisamente de Len.

-Siempre supe que algo como esto pasaría-dijo aferrándose más a Rinto intentando cubrir su rostro lleno de lagrimas que para esos momentos ya se abrían combinado con la lluvia-Estaba preparada mentalmente para que no me afectara tanto y si es así… ¿Por qué me duele demasiado como para poder soportarlo?

Rin se había imaginado que cosas como esas podían llegar a pasar, después de todo estaba claramente impreso en el ejemplo de sus padres, el amor para ella siempre fue algo complicado, después de la boda no hay un "y vivieron felices para siempre" y con el fin de no salir tan gravemente lastimada de una relación fallida había llegado asimilar que algo así le podía suceder.

Después de todo era algo muy común, si ya se lo esperaba entonces ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Y Rinto le dio la respuesta que no quería aceptar.

-Por que llegaste a sentir algo más que un simple querer por él y fue debido a eso que entregaste toda tu confianza.

Lo abrazó más fuerte mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo, no quería aceptarlo, lloró, lloró y lloró sin darse cuenta cuanto tiempo paso.

.

.

.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-le preguntó dándole una taza de café a la rubia que se encontraba sentada en el sillón cubierta por una gruesa manta para calentarse del frio que no hace mucho había sentido.

-No, pero ya estoy más calmada, gracias por dejarme pasar la noche en tú casa Rinto-dijo bebiendo un trago de café.

-No es nada-dijo un poco entristecido.

-Me pregunto… Si me hubiera casado con otra persona ¿Crees que hubiera sucedido lo mismo?

El rubio dudo un momento de responder.

-No lo creo… Tal vez Len no quiso hacerlo, no sabemos que fue lo que sucedió en realidad…

-¿Lo estas defendiendo?-dijo mirándolo desconcertada-Rinto, se acostó con Lenka, la chica de la que has estado enamorado desde hace años.

-Lo se, hace mucho que yo renuncie a ella y no significa que ya no la quiera, pero todos cometemos errores y de ellos aprendemos valiosas lecciones, se que Len te ama, me atrevo a decir que ahora estará buscándote como loco por toda la ciudad para pedirte perdón.

-No quiero verlo-dijo desviando la mirada, Rinto tenia razón, ella ni siquiera se detuvo a escuchar a Len pero no sabría de que manera enfrentarlo, no quería quebrarse frente a él.

-Tendrás que, tarde o temprano deberás enfrentarlo, las cosas no se pueden quedar así y lo sabes.

-No por ahora.

-Rin…

-Si, lo se, pero necesito tiempo, él sabia cuanto me dolería una cosa así, haya sido intencional o no, no es algo que pueda pasar por alto.

-Sera lo que decidas Rin-suspiró Rinto-Tienes razón, no es algo que se pueda perdonar tan fácilmente pero puedes intentarlo, se que realmente no quieres odiarlo.

-Si quiero, pero no puedo…

Len llegó a su trabajo ya muy cansado, había intentado localizar a Rin toda la noche pero nadie daba pistas de su paradero, claro, el primer lugar al que había ido fue la casa de Rinto pero como en esos momentos él estaba consolando a Rin bajo la lluvia al ir a su casa no encontró a nadie.

Creyendo que probablemente se presentaría al trabajo se fue directo a su oficina, pero tan solo un par de minutos después llegó uno de los trabajadores a informarle lo que se temía.

-La señorita Rin no se presentara a trabajar ha pedido sus vacaciones por adelantado, también ha pedido un transferencia a otro estado, si no se les concedida presentara inmediatamente su renuncia.

Len suspiró, no esperaba que Rin llegara tan lejos con tal de alejarse de él y finalmente decidió que no tenia ganas de trabajar ese día, ya había adelantado gran parte de los pendientes que tenia para tomar sus vacaciones con Rin por su aniversario, así que no había nada de malo en que se tomara un par de días libres.

En esos momentos la rubia había llegado a casa y se disponía a meter en su maleta algo de ropa, necesitaba estar lejos de Len por un tiempo, iría a pasar unos días en el departamento de Rui mientras aclaraba su mente de los últimos sucesos.

Rin fue a la casa sabiendo que seguramente Len no se encontraba, esperaba que el se encontrara en el trabajo o haber salido a otro lado, lo ultimo que quería era topárselo, pero al parecer el destino tenia otros planes, por que cuando estaba terminando de hacer su maleta el rubio entró a toda prisa encontrándose con ella.

La muchacha se quedo inmóvil sin saber como reaccionar y por un momento él hizo lo mismo, sabia que ella se encontraba adentro desde el momento en que vio ese taxi estacionado afuera de su casa y ahora que la tenia enfrente no sabia de que forma comenzar a tratarla hasta que finalmente decidió romper el incomodo silencio que había en esa fría atmosfera.

-Rin, escucha…

-No, no quiero oír nada-dijo intentando sonar firme para no quebrarse frente a él, alguna vez se prometió que no seria débil ante esas situaciones, pero del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho.

-Rin, por favor perdóname-dijo sonando todo lo arrepentido posible que podía esperando que su esposa al menos pudiera ver que realmente lo sentía-L o de anoche fue un error, jamás quise traicionarte yo…

-Si, fue un error, al igual que este matrimonio-sentencio ella, cosa que le dolió mucho al rubio, después de haber pasado por tanto no podía simplemente asimilar que Rin considerara su relación como un error y estaba al tanto de que debió lastimarla mucho como para que ella hablara de esa manera tan diferente a la dulce y tierna Rin que conocía.

-Rin…

-No Len, no puedes pedir perdón así y creer que lo voy a aceptar ¿Tienes idea de cuanto me lastimaste? No pensaste que te perdonaría tan fácil ¿cierto?

-No. Se que no es así de fácil, pero considero que al menos deberías escucharme-dijo con tristeza.

-Sencillamente creo que una separación seria lo más adecuado para nosotros en estos momentos-dijo sin tacto ignorando el comentario del rubio, solo quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-Entonces ¿solo te pensabas ir sin decirme nada?

-¡¿Qué se supone que te debía decir?! ¡No quiero hablarte, no quiero verte, no quiero escucharte ¿Qué tan difícil es de entender?!-le gritó mientras con cada palabra su defensa contra él se iba quebrando, sentía como poco a poco perdía su voluntad y terminaría llorando en los brazos de Len pero no quería ser tan débil, no quería darle ese gusto al Kagamine sin que él antes sintiera lo mismo que ella incluso si tenia que pagárselo con la misma moneda aun sabiendo perfectamente que no seria capaz.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te piensas ir? ¿Cuánto durara esto?

-No lo se, no se si seré capaz de regresar o de verte igual. Tal vez seria mejor si las cosas terminaran aquí antes de lastimarnos mucho más.

-No Rin, no puedes hacer eso, lo que sucedió anoche no significo nada ni para mi ni para Lenka ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones? ¿Quieres que me humille? ¿Qué te ruegue de rodillas que no te vayas? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¡Tú pide! Si, cometí un grave error, fui un imbécil, un estúpido, un idiota…

-¿Quieres que te perdone? Te perdono-dijo más fría que con sarcasmo, dándole a entender obviamente que no lo había perdonado-Pero te confieso que anoche me acosté con Rinto dime ¿Piensas perdonármelo?-le preguntó simulando indiferencia y cinismo.

-¿Qué?-dijo incapaz de creer lo que la chica le había dicho, la conocía muy bien y sabia que ella no haría eso después de que a él le costo mucho trabajo hacer que se dejara llevar en la noche de bodas, pero aun así el solo hecho de que lo hubiera dicho lo dejaba impactado ¿Qué quería ganar o demostrar con eso?

-¡Si de verdad me amaras no te habrías acostado con ella en nuestra propia cama!-hizo énfasis en "ella" claramente refiriéndose a Lenka-¡No me interesa escuchar tus explicaciones sobre esto, ni siquiera el hecho de que con quien hiciste el amor fue mi mejor amiga, si no el solo hecho de que lo hiciste, poco hubiera importado incluso si en vez de ella hubiera sido mi prima o alguna de mis hermanastras! -le gritó suprimiendo sus ganas de ponerse a llorar pero ya se encontraba al limite, la ira y el dolor eran tantos que no podría soportarlo y finalmente estalló-¡Por lo menos me hubieras sido infiel antes de que yo te pudiera decir que te amo!-cubrió su boca de golpe con lagrimas en los ojos sorprendida de lo que inconscientemente salió de sus labios.

Len la miró incrédulo, ambos sabían el peso de esas palabras, él había ansiado por tanto tiempo escucharlas, cada vez que le decía "te amo" ella solo contestaba con un "te quiero" pero sabia perfectamente la diferencia entre un simple querer y lo que decir te amo significaba para ella y justo cuando por fin era capaz de oír esas palabras de sus dulces labios que jamás le había dicho a nadie más, se da cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban, aun algo impactado quería comprobar aquello que había escuchado.

-¿Qué fue… lo que dijiste?

-Nada… no he dicho nada-agarró su maleta y salió de la habitación directo adonde el taxi la estaba esperando.

-Oí lo que dijiste-dijo siguiéndola aunque sabia que no podría detenerla-Te escuche Rin y voy a hacer que me lo repitas me cueste lo que me cueste.

-Pues buena suerte con eso por que jamás volverán a salir de mi boca-dijo metiéndose en el taxi.

-Te recuperare Rin ¡Voy a hacer que me vuelvas a amar ya lo veras!-le gritó con determinación mientras veía ese particular coche rojo alejarse con rapidez.

Len estaba decidido, haría lo que fuera necesario para poder recuperarla ahora que por fin había escuchado las palabras que tanto añoraba, él la amaba, estaba verdaderamente arrepentido de lo que había hecho en especial ahora que sabia cuanto había dañado al amor de su vida y justo por esa razón se esforzaría para poder ganarse su perdón, no se iba a permitir perder a la única mujer que de verdad amaba y a la que le había costado tanto conseguir, no iba a dejar que ese pequeño error arruinara su hermoso matrimonio, tenia que recuperarla pero… ¿Cómo?

La rubia no tardo en llegar a la casa de Rui, quien en esos momentos no se encontraba debido a que se hallaba en el trabajo, Rin se dirigió a la habitación que le fue asignada y entró a toda prisa cerrando con seguro.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-no dejaba de repetir desesperadamente mientras daba vueltas por la habitación intentando sacarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado.

Se quito su sortija de matrimonio y estuvo apunto de tirarla pero no podía, aquello representaba algo muy valioso para Rin delo que no podía deshacerse tan fácilmente, era doloroso, pero significaba lo que alguna vez fue su felicidad, se sintió débil, lo sostuvo entre sus manos y cayó de rodillas derramando lagrimas.

-¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!-gritó refiriéndose a Len-¡Te odio! Te odio… te odio tanto y no puedo odiarte. Odio haberte conocido, odio tu sonrisa, odio tu personalidad, odio haberme enamorado de ti, odio haber te querido, odio haberme casado contigo y…odio haber podido amarte-se decía intentando convencerse así misma pero simplemente sabia que todo aquello no era cierto, se apretó el corazón con fuerza odiándose por no poder odiarlo-¿Por qué tenias que quebrar mi felicidad? ¿Por qué tenias que herirme de esta manera? ¿Por qué tenias que llenar mi mundo de color para luego destruirlo?

Se sentía débil y herida, dolía, era un dolor indescriptible, algo que jamás en su vida había sentido y que no podría compararse con nada, incluso una herida física era un mejor escape a ese dolor.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró intentando calmarse, no valía la pena, lo sabia, sabia desde él principio que él amor era una tontería, algo inservible, algo estúpido, algo que creyó que no sentiría y al menos para ella ni siquiera un enamoramiento tenia sentido, si tan solo no hubiera conocido a Len no habría sentido en esos momentos tanto dolor como para querer estar muerta y sin embargo no se arrepiente de aquello.

Limpió sus lagrimas, se prometió a si misma que no iba a dejar que algo como eso le afectase, tenia que ser fuerte a partir de ese momento y no le iba a demostrar a Len que todo aquello le había dejado una profunda herida ni que derramaba lagrimas por su causa, haría como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no tuviera con él relación alguna, su orgullo no le permitía verlo de la misma forma de nuevo o mostrar que en realidad quería perdonarlo, seria algo complicado pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

**Rin Redfield: Gracias por ser la primera persona en comentar, esto se basa mayormente el primer capitulo en cosas de mi vida, lo siguiente es lo que creo que podría pasarme, pero quien sabe.**

**sweet Dianis: Me alegra que te parece interesante, lamentablemente esto estaba planeado para ser un solo de tres o cuatro capitulos asi que esta cerca de terminar.**

**dianis mar: DE hecho tengo dos fanfic en donde Len sale tipo spice, que son Kagamine proyect en donde seguramente habra lemmon y Cosas de tu y yo en donde tal vez tambien haya lemmon, en cuanto a la historia de Sadistic Vampire ya la estoy haciendo, de hecho ya lo tenia planeado pero solo por que lo pides la acabo de subir y se titulara Sadistic Vampire Love, leela y espero tu comentario.**


End file.
